I'm With You
by anothergirlwhowaited
Summary: -ONE SHOT- She sat alone in the rain, hoping for someone to come - to just find her, and bring her home. She yearned to find the missing piece; and there he was, always by her side all along. SxS


Rain rapidly poured down on the earth as people rushed inside for shelter. They ran, walked, drove, and jogged past each other in the pouring rain as they frantically tried to get out of the rain. The clouds collided together as water flooded the streets as people tossed sandbags in front of their homes, irritated by the weather. It seemed like everyone had some place to go; all but one.

A pair of emerald green eyes ran through the streets as her clothes clung onto her skin. She was unbothered by it as tears streamed down her cheeks and apologized carelessly to people she bumped into but carried on her way. She stopped at a bridge as her lungs ached for air as she collapsed on the ground and hugged her knees towards her chest, her back leaning against the bridge's pillars.

_(I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waitin' in the dark_

_I thought you'd be here by now…_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound)_

"Sakura! Dammit, where could she have gone?" Li Syaoran yelled as he ran through the streets. He didn't care if he was soaking wet and that he would catch a cold the next day; all that mattered to him was finding Sakura.

He stopped once he heard his phone buzzing in his pocket. He sighed as he reached in and pulled it out. "Hello? Tomoyo?"

Daidouji Tomoyo yelled as music echoed in the background. "Hello? Syaoran? What the heck just happened? Sakura-chan just ran out of here crying!" She yelled. Syaoran winced as Tomoyo continued yelling at him as he ran and searched for Sakura, trying to keep his phone dry in the process.

There was a muffled sound as a masculine voice talked. "Syaoran? Where are you?" Eriol asked as Syaoran stopped before he would get run over by a car. He sighed as he ran a hand through his damp brown hair, frustrated.

"I'm downtown; I'm looking for her. Are you guys still at the dance?" He asked.

Hiiragizawa Eriol nodded as he searched for a quieter place to talk, trying to calm his girlfriend and himself down. "Yes. Do you have any idea what happened to Sakura?"

Syaoran shook his head. "No, but I do know that bastard did something to her, or his ex-girlfriend. I should've known from the start that he was up to something to break her heart," his free hand was balled into a fist as he prevented himself from punching the nearest thing around him.

"Look for her Syaoran. That's all I can say. You're the only other person she can trust," Eriol explained as he hugged Tomoyo and wiped away her tears.

Syaoran nodded. "Hai." He hung up and ran.

_(Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home? _

_It's a damn cold night_

_I'm trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand? _

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I'm _

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you, hmm)_

Mascara ran down her cheeks as they left black lines as her tears continued to stream down. Her eyes were closed as she reached up and removed the hair clip that had her hair up as her auburn hair cascaded down her shoulders. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead as she buried her face in the hem of her dress, staining it with black tears. Her shoulders shook as she tried to silence herself as people walked past her, giving her a weird and sympathetic look before they went on their way.

Sakura wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and sighed as her emotionless face watched the people walk by. _I will not cry. I promise I will not cry. _She held back her tears as she fisted the hem of her dress and took deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. She reached for her purse, but realized she left it at the dance and gritted her teeth together. Sakura just wanted to go home; she wanted someone to take her – someone she knew, and not be alone.

_(I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know?_

'_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone)_

Tsukasa Ryuu smirked as he danced on the floor with his "ex-girlfriend," Nanba Miyuki. His arms were wrapped around her waist as her arms were around his neck as she leaned her head against his chest. They were happy together, and were satisfied after Kinomoto Sakura was used by Ryuu to break her heart. The two of them planned on setting her up, and boy, their plan worked.

Yet a few things didn't go according to their plan…

Tomoyo glared at Ryuu and his girlfriend as she tried to compose herself and wiped away the remains of her tears. Her boyfriend, Eriol, noticed her sudden change and raised an eyebrow at Ryuu and Miyuki.

"'Moyo, are you sure you want to…?" he trailed off, knowing exactly what Tomoyo would say next as she nodded and cracked her knuckles.

"I can't just stand here Eriol. They broke her heart and set her up. There's no way I'm gonna let that bitch act all high and superior," she explained. Eriol nodded as he prayed silently that he was glad he wore his contacts to Prom.

Ryuu and Miyuki stopped dancing once he felt a tap on his shoulder. He slowly let go and turned around only to be punched in the nose by Eriol. He cupped his nose as Miyuki gasped and tried to wipe away the blood, only to be clawed off by Tomoyo as she pulled her hair back.

He glared at Eriol. "What the _fuck _was that for, Four Eyes?" He growled as he tried to punch him in the face. He dodged as he tripped him by swinging his leg and hitting his knees and smirked slightly once he heard a small crack as he landed a kick at Ryuu's face. Even though Ryuu already had a black eye and a fractured hand from when Syaoran attacked him earlier, getting beaten up again certainly wasn't fun.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, wasn't having a "feminine" fight as she kicked Miyuki in the gut and heard a small crack and gave her a black eye as she watched her fall on the ground with her boyfriend. One of the teachers pulled Tomoyo and Eriol away as some of their classmates observed the scene and gasped as the two of them tried to rip off their enemies faces as they watched them get rushed to a nearby clinic.

Obviously, they were kicked out of Prom and taken to a holding cell by the police where they stayed for the rest of the night and waited for their parents to pick them up. They weren't really arrested. Tomoyo sighed as she fixed her hair and threw her pumps at the wall, bored and angry. Eriol sighed as he sat down on the bench and opened his phone, trying to contact Syaoran as Tomoyo tried to contact Sakura.

No luck; neither of them picked up.

"Eriol, do you think they're alright? Sakura and Syaoran, I mean," she asked as she took a seat beside Eriol. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder as he nodded.

"I sure hope so."

_(Isn't anyone trying to find me? _

_Won't somebody come and take me home? _

_It's a damn cold night_

_I'm trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand _

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are but I'm _

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Yea yea yea)_

Syaoran ran as he passed by Penguin Park and on to Tomoeda Blvd. when he came across a bridge. He stopped as his lungs screamed for air and noticed a small figure in a red and black plaid dress sitting alone on the bridge with her eyes closed, a pained look on her face as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Sakura," he whispered.

_(Oh why is everything so confusing? _

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
>Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah,yeah)<em>

She immediately felt someone's presence as she looked up and felt something fall on her shoulders. She saw a pair of concerned amber eyes in front of her as he knelt down to match her height, wiping away the tears that ran down her face. His jacket was over her shoulders as she instantly wrapped her arms around his torso and sobbed into his chest. He was a bit shocked, but responded back as he wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back gently as he sat down with his legs tucked underneath himself.

"Go ahead and say it," Sakura whispered. Syaoran closed his eyes as he stroked her hair.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he said gently. She bit her lip as she looked up at him.

"I know you told me that dating Ryuu wouldn't do any good. You knew he was planning something and warned me, but I was stubborn and ignored you. In the end, I got hurt as he back-stabbed me and set me up at the dance. I should've known something was up when he told me to meet him there, only I found him making out with Miyuki and that he cheated on me. Miyuki slapped me and pretended as if it was my fault, but I didn't know they were already dating and she just arrived from Korea," she explained. "Ryuu and Miyuki, they planned this all along, but," tears formed in her eyes again, "I can't believe I thought I-"

Syaoran cut her off. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to; I already knew by the way they hurt you," he said.

Sakura nodded. "Um, Syaoran-kun…?"

"Yes?" he asked, worried. "Is something else wrong?" She shook her head as she leaned her head against his chest, trying to find the right words to say.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun," she said, "You're a true friend."

Those words stabbed him in the heart. They were just really close friends – best friends. That's all they will ever be. Even though Syaoran loved her, he knew what he felt for her was more than loving her as a sister, but his number one; the girl who stole his heart. He bit his lip and nodded, trying hard not to worry her.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," he managed a small laugh, "Well, where do you want to go now Sakura-chan?" he asked as they got up. She looked around and shrugged. "Anywhere but Prom; I guess Prom night isn't as good as I dreamed it would be."

He extended his hand in front of her as she looked at him, surprised. "Um, well, I know that it's been your biggest dream since we were toddlers to go to Prom and dance with the one you love most, and Prom is a disaster right now, so…" he trailed off, not sure what to say next as the two of them blushed heavily.

Sakura smiled – a real smile, at him as she placed her smaller softer hand in his. His hand was rough from all that training with the Elders, but it felt right; their hands fit together like a hand and a glove. "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun; I never knew you still remembered," she said as he wrapped his other arm around her waist. She put her other arm on his shoulder as they slowly danced in the rain.

"Well, you know me; I'm the Oracle," he said. _What the heck? I sound so stupid…_he cursed himself silently as she giggled. "I know this isn't what you dreamed of, but it's the least I can do. I mean, you planned for this your whole life, and you wanted to be with your number one." Sakura immediately noticed his pained look after he said 'number one' but it vanished completely as she nodded slowly.

"Um, hai, but to be honest, this is better than Prom," she said. They both stopped as she looked at him and because of their height, she had to tiptoe to whisper something in his ear. "And don't worry; I'm with the person I love most," whispered Sakura.

Both of them blushed as she kissed his cheek. Amber clashed with Emerald as he hugged her tightly, resting his chin on top of her head. "I love you too, Sakura," he whispered. She looked up as they closed their eyes and their lips met.

The moment felt right – perfect. They belonged together; they were destined for each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter, never wanting to let her go.

They pulled out for air as they blushed crimson red. "Syaoran-kun," she whispered.

"Syaoran," he said, "call me Syaoran."

She should've known something was up as he traced her bottom lip with his thumb. "Syaoran…" he kissed her again as they embraced each other. He felt complete with her in his arms as they both flinched when a heavy metal song exploded from Syaoran's pocket.

They both cursed as Syaoran pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?"

He immediately pulled the phone away from his ear as Sakura and Syaoran jumped once they heard Tomoyo yelling at them. "Hello? HELLO? That's all you say when neither of you picked up your phone? Eriol and I are _worried sick _about you guys! Did you know that we kicked the descendants of Lord Voldemort's sorry asses? HMM?"In the background they heard Eriol yelling "Tomoyo, watch your language!"

Of course, Tomoyo ignored him as she continued with her 'speech'. "Well, don't just stand there gaping like a fish! ANSWER ME LI XIAO-LANG AND KINOMOTO SAKURA!_**"**_

"CALM DOWN TOMOYO! Geez, are you on your period or PMSing or something?"

*WHACK*

Eriol rubbed the spot where Tomoyo hit him as he tried to move his shoulder. Note to self: never make Tomoyo ticked when she's freaking out or if it is that time of month.

"Tomoyo-chan, we're here! Jesus, can you stop yelling? And stop cussing!" Sakura yelled as she rubbed her temples. Syaoran hugged her as he kissed her forehead and stroked her hair, calming her down.

Her best friend sighed. "Fine. But are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we are. And what is it I heard that you kicked Miyuki's and Ryuu's butts?" Syaoran asked, amused and surprised at the same time. He couldn't imagine Japan's proper-yet-wild couple beating the living daylights out of another evil couple. It was just too weird…

Eriol nodded. "Yeah. They're at the clinic right now. Ryuu's got a black eye, a broken nose, a fractured hand, and possibly two fractured or twisted knees."

Sakura had an unreadable expression on her face as Syaoran tried to stifle his laugh as Tomoyo spoke up. "I gave Miyuki a black eye and a broken rib! I even pulled some of her hair off and I will burn it in a fire later when I get home!" She called out cheerfully.

Her three friends sweat dropped as Tomoyo hummed happily to herself, swinging her legs on the bench and smiling. One moment she's ready to skin them alive and the next she's all optimistic and happy. Yep; it's probably that time of month for her right now…

"You guys didn't have to do this," Sakura spoke up softly.

"Of course we had to; if they hurt you, we're supposed to hurt them twice as hard back," Eriol said, "That's what friends are for; we're always looking out for each other's backs."

Sakura smiled. "Hontou ni arigatou," she whispered. They heard the sound of a door opening as Tomoyo said quickly, "Our parents are here and taking us out of our holding cell so I'll talk to you guys later 'kay? Tell me all the details about you guys making out! Ja ne love you!" She hung up.

Syaoran and Sakura glanced at each other nervously as they sweat dropped. _HOLDING CELL? _They were at jail in a _holding cell? _How can they talk on their phone in a holding cell? Wait, the probably used the portable one in there anyways …Woah, they must have done some serious damage to Miyuki and Ryuu.

"Do you want to go over to the café? It's warm in there, and I'm sure your brother would send me to the Underworld if he finds out I brought you to my place," he shuddered at the thought of what Touya would do to him. "Besides, Meiling, my cousin, didn't go to Prom because she already had hers in China and she's working there tonight anyways…"

Sakura laughed as she finally noticed both of them were soaking wet and it was raining pretty hard. "Okay," she said. He smiled as he held her hand tightly and led her to shelter. Meiling noticed them right away as she brought them some extra clothes while her co-workers fixed the fire place for them. Once they were in dry clothes they sat in front of the fire place with hot chocolate as Meiling glanced at the two of them, smirking slightly.

"Don't do anything naughty in front of the fire. You guys are already warm, and Syaoran," she glared daggers at him as Syaoran gulped while Sakura sweat dropped. "I remember how popular you were with the ladies back in China, and don't 'warm' Sakura up since she's already warm with you hugging her! Do anything naughty or bad I will make sure you will never bear any children and remove it slowly and painfully and sell it on eBay got it!" She yelled that last part in Chinese so Sakura wouldn't understand her threat.

Syaoran nodded slowly. "Y-yes Meiling."

Meiling smiled brightly as she winked at them and walked away, joining her co-workers behind the counter.

Sakura glanced at Syaoran. "Um, what did she say to you?" She asked nervously. By his expression she knew it was something bad, but she didn't understand Chinese, er, Mandarin, anyways.

He nodded, "I'm fine; I don't think you would want to know what she said," he cursed her in Chinese as she nodded her head. He captured her in his arms and rested his chin on top of her head and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," Syaoran whispered.

"I love you too," Sakura whispered. "Hey Syaoran?" She spoke up and looked at him.

"Hai?"

"Don't worry about me if you think this isn't what I dreamed of," she said as she leaned his chest as Syaoran stroked her hair and closed his eyes. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

"Being with you here is the best Prom I'll ever have; much better than that."

_(It's a damn cold night_

_Tryin' to figure out this life  
>Won't you take me by the hand?<br>Take me somewhere new  
>I don't know who you are<br>But I-, I'm with you  
>I'm with you<em>

_Take me by the hand  
>Take me somewhere new<em>

_I don't know who you are  
>But I-, I'm with you<br>I'm with you_

_Take me somewhere new  
>I don't know who you are<br>But I-, I'm with you  
>I'm with you<em>

_I'm with you)_

First published: 6th July, 2011  
>Last edited: 6th December, 2011<p>

MusicAngel92


End file.
